


A Place for Drabbles

by Sabichu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Accidentally falling asleep together, Being an adult sucks, Bets, Birthday Cake, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichu/pseuds/Sabichu
Summary: Gintama Tumblr Writing Prompts and Asks. Mostly OkiKagu.





	1. ♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes

Normally Sougo wouldn’t care whatever Kagura did, however, the hoarding became a problem.

The line of work she did have a necessity to have all different types of clothes for whatever job came to the Odd Jobs Gin-chan. However, the walk-in closet started to become less than a shared closet, but mostly just her closet.

Sougo began to throw some clothes from her side of the closet onto the floor. Kagura leaped over the couch, trying to stop her boyfriend from touching her stuff.

“What are you doing? I need these for work!” Kagura picked up some items from the floor, putting it back where it belonged in the closet.

“I haven’t seen you wear any of these clothes in years. You can’t had a client wanting you to dress up in…this.” He held up a flesh colored mosaic.

“It can be useful! What if we have to work at the Festival of the Steel Phallus this year, huh?” Kagura tried to find the best argument for her case.

He looked at her and dropped the mosaic before continuing to rummage through the piles of clothes.

Kagura retaliated by pushing his stuff in the closet on the floor, “You need to get rid of some of your stuff too.”

“What are you blabbing about? Your stuff takes up more than half of the closet.” He didn’t skip a beat, pushing the random outfits onto the floor.

He took out a Chinese warrior outfit off the hanger. It was too oversized for Kagura to wear, at least ten times her mass. It was black and gray with a gold trim, topped off with a blue scarf. He was compelled to put it on just to see how silly he would look in it. 

Kagura found a gray box from his side. Upon opening the box, to her surprise, she found a particular outfit from Sougo’s past.

She ran to the bathroom to put it on.

Sougo looked at the clothes hanging off his arms, wondering how the girl he knew was ever able to fit into something like it.

Kagura cleared her throat from the closet entrance, snapping a whip in the air, catching Sougo’s attention.

He grinned. “Well look what the Madame brought in.”

She had tied her ponytail up on the right side, wearing a navy sailor school uniform and lacy mask. The only problem was the top was a bit small, showing a bit of her navel.

“You kept this outfit for all these years and didn’t care to tell me?” Kagura poked him.

“It’s a memento, especially that outfit it paid for most of this apartment.” 

Kagura looked at him in her old Kaguraton outfit, “It doesn’t look good on you.” She peeked behind him, seeing the clothes hanging off him.

“It’s missing something.”

She took a red lip liner from her cosmetic box.

“What…what are you doing?” He asked, dodging her hand. 

“Stand still.” She demanded, pushing him against the wall, straddling him down.

She drew on his face, concentrating with her tongue out to the side of her mouth. 

“My best creation yet!” She said handing him a mirror. 

She outlined a beard on his face, and a scar on his left eye. 

He looked at her with his deadpan expression. Kagura laughed with tears coming out of her eye. Sougo couldn’t help to laugh himself with that contagious laughter of hers too.


	2. ♙: Sharing a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Omg can you do sharing a bed? Your other stories are so good!”

It was a cold Edo night, dropping to -1 degree in the late evening, especially days leading up to the winter was harsh.

In every couple, there would be one person in the relationship who would be the “furnace” in the relationship; in this case, Kagura was the furnace. The Yato blood of hers ran like fire.

Sougo in the other hand, just like his unforgiving, sadistic personality, ran cold.

It was no surprise that the two were co-dependent of each other. When Kagura was too hot, she would find comfort in Sougo’s icy arms to cool her off. When he was feeling cold, he would stick his head on her chest to warm up. Usually it would lead to a smack to the face, which also warmed him up as well.

Mornings it was typical to see him wrapped up in blankets while she was coverless still enjoying her sleep.

Putting on the heat more than 16 degrees would sky rocket the bill for this month. What was the best solution? Going to bed together to keep each other warm and cool.

It was getting late and the police officer was already dozing off in bed. Kagura took her shower before joining him a few minutes after.

She went into bed already feeling him gravitating towards her.

He wrapped his arm around her, spooning her closer to him. “Kagura…” the man said hazily, nuzzling his nose to the back of her neck.

She sighed, closing her eyes for the night’s rest, drifting into a deep sleep.

Kagura jolted, opening up her eyes wide, feeling a sharp chill behind her knees giving her entire body shivers, “What the fuck?” She shouted.

Unconsciously, Sougo placed his cold feet behind her knees, a sensitive spot.

She turned to the opposite side, facing him. He was fast asleep with his mouth open, drooling.

Kagura kissed his forehead, before pulling the blanket closer to him.

“Stupid jerk.”


	3. ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you still doing the writing challenge? Can you do ‘accidentally falling asleep together’??”
> 
> Last prompt.

“C’mon, what’s taking so long?” Sougo shouted. He was waiting for Kagura to get dressed up for their long awaited date.

It has been weeks since the couple had time for themselves. They become the full-time adults, working all the time and coming home to aggravated partners. The time they were home together, occasionally fights broke out, verbal and often leading to physically beating each other up. Sometimes it would lead to make up sex, but lately it has not.

They finally put the stops on the arguing and decided they wanted things as if it was before. They set a date night on one of their days off just to spend time with each other just like how it used to be.

“We’re going to be late for the movie!” Sougo waited at the door with his shoes on, leaning against the wall.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready.” Kagura stumbled. She slipped her shoes on, grabbing her purse along the way out the door.

They made it just in time as preview trailers were playing.

Kagura offered the popcorn box to Sougo, taking a few pieces.

“I’m glad we’re doing something different.” She whispered to him, putting her hand over his.

Sougo lifted her hand, kissing the back of her hand, “Me too.”

The lights in the theater began to dim as the movie was about to begin.

*

The feature presentation was over and the lights in the theater lit up.

A theater employee came in to check the room before the next set of patrons came in.

There were two people left in the theater.

Sougo and Kagura were found sleeping in their seats with their hands still interlaced with each other. Her head was his shoulder as his head was on top of hers.

They never made it past the first two minutes of Alien VS Yakuza 3.


	4. Age is just a Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura birthday fic 2016!

Kagura laid on the couch sulking under a blanket as it was only a few minutes away from her birthday.

She could hear the keys unlocking the apartment door, as Sougo walked in with a small pastry box in one hand.

He walked over uncovering the lump.

“What’s wrong?” The tired officer asked.

She buried her head into the couch, sighing. “I’m getting old.”

“Everyone gets old.” He sat down next her, opening up the pastry box. “The only difference is who you’re spending your days with.”

Kagura sat up watching him take out a slice of strawberry mousse cake, sticking a plastic fork in the middle.

“Happy birthday.” He presented her the cake.

She blew on the fork, pretending it was a lit candle. Kagura smiled before ravaging the slice in a few bites.

“You could have saved me some.” He drawled.

She set the plate down on the table.

Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck, “It’s my birthday, and I deserve to be greedy.” Planting a strawberry flavored kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kagura!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotomaru0306 drew Human!Sadaharu. Okita spies on Kagura and Sadaharu playing in the park.

Sougo Okita was hit by a rock, square on the head. Not everyone is a fan of the Shinsengumi.

He blacked out on for a second, nothing serious. Stupid brats.

He continued his daily walk in the park.

There he saw the China girl playing with someone. A white haired male of a medium build... With dog-ears and a tail…

Sougo rubbed his eyes and doing a double take. 

He's never seen an Amanto like that before.

"Sadaharu, catch!" Kagura threw the Frisbee. 

His draw dropped. No way was that her dog.

He trailed up behind them observing from a safe distance behind a tree.

Sadaharu returned the disc back to Kagura. She pet his head, giving him praise.

The human dog stopped in its tracks, sniffing the air. He smelled danger.

Sougo moved out of sight, as he turned slightly to his left, Sadaharu stared him down beside him.

"I love Kagura. I won't let you take her away from me." He growled at the captain.

Kagura called for him. He ran back to her, wagging his tail.

"Did he just threaten me...Did he just talk to me?" Sougo thought, a little angry, and a little confused.

Sougo peeked some more. The humanoid dog pushed his owner playfully onto the ground. She began to scratch his belly and his tail wagged joyfully.

Sadaharu looked at the captain, smirking. He jumped on top of Kagura, licking her face…before motorboating her chest. 

She giggled, “Sadaharu, stop it!~”  

An anger vein popped out from his temple, “This bastard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve also been watching Wilfred a lot.
> 
> I wrote this on my commute home. I’m really tired.


	6. Worst Enemy

Sougo Okita, one of the strongest swordsmen in the Shinsengumi was faced with an enemy worse than any monster he has ever faced.

Breathing in slow breaths, he furrowed his brows focusing on the monster.

A drop of sweat rolled down his temple as he attempted to tackle it, again. He readied both bare hands.

Of course, a sword would have been helpful at this moment, but he knew if any part of it were destroyed, his head would be taken off immediately.

Just… why? Why did it have to be so delicate? Why did it have to be so difficult to control? Just why?!

"Well?" Kagura shifted her weight to her other leg, with one hand placed on her hip.

Sougo went at it again, studying the enemy, circling it slowly.

Kagura's eyes followed his steps, sighing.

There was just no openings at the back. He moved in closer from the side this time.

Nothing.

Maybe the jewel between its eyes was the answer; no, it was only a decoration. Damn, t-t-this…thing!

"Just give up already, I'm starting to lose interest." Kagura rolled her eyes.

He sunk down to his knees, pounding his fist to the floor. For once in his life, he surrendered. Sougo would have never thought in a million years he would succumb to the enemy. He rather die as a warrior than admit defeat.

Sougo was only a simple man.

"Look." Kagura pushed the cups together from the bottom of where the jewel was, bending the fabric covered clasps together inward.

It clicked.

He watched as her hands freed her girls from their soft, lacy container. Gravity did its job, as it bounced off from the cups as she completely removed it from her body.

His hands went straight to her breasts once he saw the fabric slid down her skin.

"Geez, you get so dumb when you’re horny." She said as he kissed her neck, initiating the next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Front close bras are an enigma.
> 
> I’m tired from being tired. _(┐「ε:)_


	7. Age is Just a Number - Sougo Okita

**Age is Just Number (Sougo Okita)**

* * *

 

It was one of the most important days of a person’s life, Coming of Age Day.

Sougo turned 20 in July, but it has been in dental of his legal age until the following ceremony in January. As the youngest and most skilled in the Shinsengumi, he wanted to keep those titles. However, every year with new recruitments and him getting older, his titles (at least the youngest title) began to slip away from his grip.

He grew up too soon, too fast. Being a captain at a young age and surrounded by older friends, the responsibility dropped on his lap naturally, and losing all time of being a kid. Although, Kondo always told him, “A man’s mind isn’t much different from being a child, only their toys are just more expensive.” In some cases, Sougo found that statement to be true. Just maintaining his own sword became more expensive and the lack of swordsmiths in Edo made it much difficult.

He’ll at admit it though, he kind of wished he led a normal life. To feel what it felt like having a childhood, even a stupid teenager. However, he simply couldn’t, he had to uphold his position has a captain. A role model for others yadda, yadda, yadda.

Always hearing how the rest of the men in the squads would seek out pleasures, Sougo was curious, however, Kondo or Hijikata would prevent him from following the older men. In their minds, they held him back just simply because he was just ‘too young’.

Those hypocrites.

When he did have the chance to go to Yoshiwara, women would mock him for having the sweetest baby face and it would instantly turn him off. Of course, little did they know those words would just add more fuel to his sadistic tendencies.

Kondo encouraged Sougo to go to the Coming of Age celebration in Edo even though the blond didn’t want to go. Of course, he didn’t want to let Kondo down and did what he could to keep up with appearances, and well, the rest of the men wanted an excuse to party.

During the ceremony, he was bored out of his mind thinking of all the other things he needed to do. It came of the point where he realized, he was a full-fledged adult. The errands and reports he had to do for work.

Then it occurred to him.

He never did the things he wanted to before he turned 20.

Ugh, the day just got worse.

It was the evening, celebrating the man of the hour with all around drinks at the izakaya. Sougo had sips of his drink thinking it would make him loosen up; however, it made him feel more depressed. The taste of alcohol was not the same. Alcohol was the most adult thing Kondo and Hijikata allowed him to do ever since he was a young teen.

He stepped outside to the patio spreading his arms out on the railing, looking to the night sky. He let out a loud cry of anger, almost like a lion roaring into the air.

“Keep it down! People are trying to get some peace and quiet here.” A high-pitched lazy voice called out to him. Sougo looked to his right, spotting the Yato leaning against the wall in a black corset with matching hot pants, stockings. Her neck with white collar and black bow tie, and white cuffs. Her head had black bunny ears with one ear flopping down.

“The hell you doing here?” He walked closer, amused at the very sight of Kagura wearing provocative attire. “What’s with the getup?”

“I’m working for some rich girl who just had her Coming of Age Day. She wanted a Playboy theme.” Kagura explained.

Sougo laughed mid explanation. “So the Boss and Shinpachi are wearing the same outfits?”

She dragged, “Unfortunately...”

He laughed harder.

“What’s your deal?” She elbowed him to the side.

“It’s my Coming of Age too.”

“Eww, you’re an adult now,” Kagura teased, “You’re becoming an old man, sucks to be you.”

He deadpanned, “You’re not far along too, China.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m still younger than you.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

The blond, let out an expatriated sigh, “You should take advantage of your youth before your skin starts sagging, it happens a lot sooner to females than males you know.”

“Shut up! As if you know it by experience!” Kagura twitched.

He had no comeback. She knew something was going on.

“Eh? What’s wrong with you?” She moved in closer, examining his head.

He waved his arm in between them. Kagura backed off, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m officially an adult, but I missed out on my childhood by joining the Shinsengumi.”

“So what? You can still do things now.” She crossed her arms.

“Yeah, but the whole point of doing all those things is to do it when you’re a stupid kid, not a stupid adult.”

“I see no difference between you now and five years ago. You’re dumb as a log.” She smirked.

Sougo side-eyed her while taking a drink from his glass.

 “Besides, as long as you got them done…that’s what counts.” Kagura gave some uplifting words to him.

“I guess…” He sighed, “I don’t know things aren’t as thrilling as it used to be.”

“Like what is so important that you needed to do before you turned 20?”

Sougo stood up straight thinking, “I haven’t traveled enough—I haven’t kissed anyone yet—never had se—” Before he could finish, she turned him, grabbed as collar, and smashed her lips against his. Sougo stood there wide-eyed and frozen.

Kagura pushed him back. “There, you had your first kiss.”

He blinked.

“Oh. That was mine too.” She gathered, “Oooh, I can brag I got that done before I turn 20!” Giggling at his face.

He was still unresponsive.

“Okay, I’ll catch you later.” Kagura wiped the saliva from around her mouth. “Stop being so depressed, it doesn’t suit you.” The 16-year old said before heading back in to work again.

It took Sougo a minute to snap back into reality.

His first kiss.

He ran up to catch her, “China, do want to hang out later?”

Perhaps, he was pushing his luck to lose his virginity the same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming of Age Day (成人の日 Seijin no Hi) is a Japanese holiday held annually on the second Monday of January. It is held in order to congratulate and encourage all those who have reached the age of majority (20 years old) over the past year, and to help them realize that they have become adults. Festivities include coming of age ceremonies (成人式 seijin-shiki) held at local and prefectural offices, as well as after-parties among family and friends. – Wikipedia
> 
> Happy birthday to the Prince of Sadists.


	8. “Wanna bet?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

It was a slow day patrolling the streets of the Kabuki district. Sougo veered to the park. Bored, he looked for flat rocks.

“What are you doing, chihuahua?” Only a whiny redheaded brat would ask him.

“None of your business, China.” He continued looking for more rocks, kicking a few to the side.  

“Wanna bet that I can skip rocks further than you?” Kagura challenged the officer. “Loser buys ice cream.” 

“I don’t want to bet anything with you. You’ll end up crying if you lose.”

“No, I won’t!” She protested.

“Fine, show me your best.” He crossed his arms waiting for the girl to give it her all.

Kagura put down her umbrella. Stretching, winding up her arm, cracking her neck.

Sougo yawned, “Hurry it up already.”

Kagura swiftly lifted him up, throwing him into the other side of the pond.

“C-China, what the hell are you doing?!” Sougo screamed, soaked from head to toe.

“We never set any rules, and I couldn’t find any rocks I liked.” She smirked.

“You’re going to pay!” Wet and annoyed he hurried back to chase after the girl.

Kagura began to run, taking out cash from a brown wallet. “Thanks for the ice cream!”

Some how he was robbed and became a skipping stone in less than five minutes.


End file.
